super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nack the Weasel
Nack the Weasel is a deuteragonist character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic wolf-weasel hybrid, a treasure hunter who tries to get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds for monetary purposes, and mercenary who has been employed at various times by Dr. Eggman. Along with Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Duck, he is a member-and leader-of the Hooligans. Fang is considered a dangerous criminal and is wanted for theft and extortion. However, he is not fast like Sonic and Knuckles, and is rather clumsy. Fang uses a Popgun as his primary weapon and the Marvelous Queen airbike as his main transportation. ".''" :—Nack the Weasel. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Nack is a purple-and-white weasel with a long bent tail that he uses to lay back on, for bouncing on and attacking his foes, and a large blue nose. He sports a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth is closed. He wears a big brown stetson hat, brown boots with white gaiters, and brown gloves with metal plates on them. In the Young Days In Present Time He has blue eyes and wears a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots. Possible Future * Hair Color: Purple * Fur Color: White * Eye Color: Blue (originally black) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Nack_the_weasel_classic_by_advert_man.png|Nack's past/classic self. Background Personality Nack is largely a greedy, self-serving individual; his loyalties and morals are flexible so long as he gets what he wants. He is quick to betray when it suits him, and though he is somewhat clever and wily, he often seems plagued with bad luck. Despite his line of work, it especially hurts his pride when things do not go his way; this often leads to him losing his temper or becoming indignant. Along this line, he tends to hold grudges for those he feels have wronged him, though his greed can still overcome this in the right situation (and vice-versa). Easily capable of violence and cruelty, he cares for little besides riches and his bike, the Marvelous Queen. Fang is a mischievous treasure hunter who tries hard to be sneaky and cunning, although his overconfidence and overall naiveté proves to be his biggest flaw. He is also said to desire the Chaos Emeralds not because he knows of their true power, but because he believes they will fetch a hefty price on the market. Nack appears to be a coward, as he often runs away when his plans go wrong or when he's frightened. While Fang had no dialogue, he showed himself to be a comedic and egotistical bad-guy who sews his own defeat in Sonic Triple Trouble. This is shown by his trap backfiring and lighting himself on fire in his first encounter and getting shot by his own heat-seeking missile while gloating in his fourth battle against Sonic. Fang was fairly clumsy, often tripping when running away after a defeat. He may not be an entirely bad guy - in his final major appearance, Sonic the Fighters, he competed cooperatively to fight the larger threat, the Death Egg II. However, his poster in Sonic Generations suggests that he is a loose criminal wanted for theft and extortion, further establishing his greed. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Hooligans ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Duck * Blackguard Pirates (formerly) Family Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (occasional employer) * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Tails the Fox * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat ** Marine the Raccoon Rivals Enemies * Dark Gaia Creatures * Sol Dimension pirates Powers and Abilities Fang seems to be generally lacking in abilities, he often uses his wits and gadgets instead of brawn. He's fairly skilled at piloting his airbike, the Marvelous Queen, and the various gadgets attached to it, such as springs, an irate missile and a drill. Fang's main weapon is his Popgun, a popgun that fires corks, as opposed to conventional bullets. His title, Sniper, suggests that he's able to use his Popgun with great accuracy. Despite being overall lacking in any real abilities, Fang's tail is rather strong and dexterous. Fang is often seen laying back on it while relaxing, Fang can also use his tail as a spring to reach great heights, in Sonic the Fighters, Fang uses his tail as part of a powerful attack as well as a third leg of sorts when kicking opponents with both of his legs. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Tail Hop * Popgun Attack * Rapid Shoot * Tail Combination * Tail Spring Kick * Great Popgun * Horse Kick * Tail Down Attack * Tail Throw * Dodging Shoot Skills * Able to use tail as spring * Skilled marksman with proficient use of firearms * Skilled air bike rider * Durable and flexible tail * Moderate skill with gadgets Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Nack first encountered Thomas Jones, Sonic the Hedgehog, their allies, and Dr. Eggman during their competition over the Chaos Emeralds. While Nack attempted to claim them all for himself, he proved unable to defeat Sonic. At some point, Nack formed a trio of his own with Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Duck. Their endeavors eventually led to a confrontation with Team Rose and the Babylon Rogues over a Sol Emerald. Synopsis See also External links * Nack the Weasel Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Some of Nack's character descriptions call him a "fanged sniper", a reference to his Japanese name in the games. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Team Hooligans